


с разбегу (прямо ко мне в директ)

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Instagram, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, Romance, gym rat billy hargrove, instagram queen billy hargrove
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: худшийлучший подкат за всю историю Инстаграма





	с разбегу (прямо ко мне в директ)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slide right in (to my dms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041677) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Cпасибо чудесной addriart за иллюстрацию!  
> https://i.imgur.com/JVQmMrNl.jpg

— Твой инстаграм — одна сплошная катастрофа, — говорит ему Макс. Она сидит на диване, пьет зеленый смузи, который пахнет так, словно в нем перебор с ананасом, и копается в телефоне Билли, потому что представления не имеет о личных границах.

— Это твоя физиономия — одна сплошная катастрофа, но я же не жалуюсь, что мне приходится на тебя смотреть?

— Что, тебе не нравится мой новый хайлайтер? 

— Есть такое понятие как «слишком много хайлайтера», — говорит Билли. — Выглядишь так, словно тебе единорог всё лицо обкончал.

— Во-первых, какая гадость. А во-вторых, нет такого понятия как «слишком много хайлайтера», — отвечает Макс. — Я прекрасно выгляжу, а ты просто завидуешь, потому что ты мужик и не можешь краситься. 

Что ж, ей же хуже. 

На самом деле, время от времени Билли наносит капельку бронзера или хайлайтера, но хранит он это барахло на самом дне ящика для носков. Должен же он хорошо выглядеть?

— У меня десять тысяч фолловеров, которые считают, что с моим лицом полный порядок, ты ведь в курсе, да?

— Да, но они на тебя подписались, просто потому что запали на тебя. Так что это не считается.

— Вообще-то в этом весь смысл инстаграма, Максин.

Билли опускается в кресло рядом с диваном и наблюдает, как она листает его ленту и через ярко-розовую соломинку потягивает смузи, издавая при этом ужасные звуки. 

Сегодня на ней драный комбинезон и желтый кроп-топ, который выглядит, как с барахолки, потому что, возможно, так оно и есть. Откровенно говоря, смотрится неплохо. Вообще-то для такой соплячки, она довольно стильная, даже несмотря на то, что ее фолловеров можно по пальцам руки пересчитать. Билли не отказался бы сейчас сфотографировать Макс и запостить в сторис с подписью «посоветуйте, как избавиться от надоедливой сестры?», но телефон у нее в руках, так что ему остается только мечтать об этом. Что тоже бесит.

К тому же, у него наверняка скопилась уйма стремной хуйни в комментариях, которую он не то что читать, а даже думать о ней не желает. 

— Капец... Ты вообще проверяешь свои сообщения?

Нет. С чего бы ему это делать?

— Так, хорош. Верни телефон, — говорит Билли. 

Повеселились и хватит.

— Вау. Мне, наверное, не стоило удивляться, учитывая, какую фигню ты постишь, но я удивлена. Вау. Это... что-то с чем-то, — говорит Макс в промежутках между взрывами хохота.

Фигня, которую он постит, это всего лишь фотографии Билли по дороге в зал, фотографии Билли в зале и фотографии Билли после зала. Ну и время от времени миска асаи с домашней гранолой, потому что он любит фотографировать еду. Пристрелите его за это. 

Разумеется у Билли куча сообщений в директе от людей, которые по нему сохнут. Но они все скучные. Обычное дело, он такую фигню получает снова и снова. 

_Ты бы отлично смотрелся с моим членом во рту_ ,  
_хочу кончить тебе на живот_ ,  
_хочешь встретиться, жеребец? ;)_

Ну такое.

Билли кого угодно может подцепить в клубе или в спортзале, ему не нужен для этого инстаграм. Это все равно, что добавить в незамысловатый процесс кучу лишних телодвижений. Потому что... Ну кто вообще захочет переписываться, думать, ждать, встречаться, когда просто хочешь кончить? Да никто.

К тому же...

У Билли 11 баллов по шкале привлекательности. А у людей, которые строчат ему сообщения? Они думают, что у них, как минимум, восемь или девять баллов, но это вовсе не так. Так что...

Так что обычно он оставляет директ непрочитанным. Кроме тех случаев, когда ему нужно хорошенько посмеяться, а такого не было уже целую вечность.

Какое-то время Макс листает сообщения, а потом останавливается и хмурит брови. Она кликает по экрану, недоверчиво смотрит вниз, кликает снова, что-то прокручивает и еще несколько раз кликает.

— Черт побери, а этот парень и правда довольно милый. 

Клик-клик-клик.

Клик-клик-клик-клик-клик.

Билли надеется, что она не залайкала все фотографии этого чувака. 

— А вот и нет, — Билли даже смотреть не обязательно, чтобы увидеть, что этот парень не милый. В инстаграме милых не бывает, все там сплошной фейк. Фоторедакторы, фильтры и черт знает что еще. Пресс Билли, например, лучше выглядит в Кларендоне. Ну, если уж начистоту.

— В смысле, он, конечно, хипстер как весь пиздец. Ну, знаешь, в этой дурацкой пижонской манере. Все, как ты любишь. Но он славный. И, — говорит Макс так, словно это самое важное, что она сказала за весь день, а это не так, потому что самым важным было: «Возьмем на обед тако с грудинкой?», но допустим, — и, — говорит она, — его сообщение выглядит так, словно у него предчувствие.

— Окей, — закатывает Билли глаза. Он поучаствует в этой игре, но исключительно потому, что как только Макс решит, что действительно привлекла его внимание, она сразу заткнется. — Ну же, порази меня. Что он такого сказал?

— Ты выглядишь так, словно собираешься разрушить мою жизнь. 

Вот черт.

И правда неплохо. 

Он прямо жопой чует, и Билли в восторге от такой проницательности. 

Он в восторге, как точно тот все угадал, потому что Билли именно тот человек, который способен разрушить чью-то жизнь и повеселиться при этом. Как будто этот парень уже знает его как облупленного.

— И насколько хипстерские у него фотки?

— Даже не знаю... На первой фотке в профиле что-то вроде фруктового льда из морозилки в «Севен-Элевен». Выглядит как привет из девяносто седьмого года.

Ой нет.

Кажется, Билли уже влюбился.

***

В профиле этого парня есть еще одна паршивая фотография, где он держит на раскрытой ладони крошечный тюбик зубной пасты из дорожного набора. Пальцы едва помещаются в квадратную рамку. Он бледный, пальцы у него длинные и тонкие, как у пришельца. Смотрится так себе. 

Фото тоже не очень.

А у него, на минуточку, по-прежнему тысячи лайков. Какого хрена? Кто вообще этот парень?

***

Билли не может прекратить думать об этих руках.

Этих пальцах.

***

Блядь.

****

Он, кстати, симпатичный. Стоит прокрутить бесконечный поток стремных фоток со всякой бытовой фигней или друзьями-хипстерами, как изредка, прямо между фото стиральной машины и крупным планом лавовой лампы... Билли не уверен... Но это всегда бросается в глаза. Ну, в смысле, все фотки этого парня одинаково фиговые, но...

Но сам он настолько хорош, что это вообще не имеет значения. Пиздец какой он красивый. Билли часами бы на него смотрел, если бы дал себе волю.

***

«Ты выглядишь так, словно собираешься разрушить мою жизнь», — повторяет Билли как мантру, медитируя над утренним протеиновым коктейлем, поднимая штангу, лежа на скамье в спортзале и поедая в одиннадцать вечера замороженный йогурт с кучей шоколадных печенек, потому что сегодня у него чит-мил. 

Он повторяет это, когда ложится спать, сжимая пальцы на члене. И нет, он не идиот.

Ну, не совсем. 

За все эти годы Билли вдоволь наслушался романтического бреда, который люди несли, чтобы забраться к нему в трусы. Что глаза у него как океан, фигура как у греческого бога, а член на вкус сладкий как леденец. И... Ну окей, все это правда. В смысле, по сути так оно и есть. Но Билли не нужны люди, которые тратят его время, чтобы сказать ему то, что он и так уже знает.

«Ты выглядишь так, словно собираешься разрушить мою жизнь» — это просто... Так идеально, так бесстыже, так самонадеянно, так охуенно распутно... Билли понятия не имеет, что ему с этим делать. 

Ну, не считая праздных фантазий о том, как именно он мог бы разрушить жизнь этого красавчика.

***

— Ну как там Стив? — спрашивает Макс.

— Какой еще к черту Стив?

— Ну, Стив? Парень из инстаграма.

Билли кривит губы.

— Кто?

— Мистер Ты-собираешься-разрушить-мою-жизнь. Господи, Билли, пожалуйста, скажи, что написал ему. 

Она знает, что нет. Билли видит это по глазам. Слышит по голосу.

— С чего бы вдруг мне ему писать? — скептично спрашивает Билли. — И кстати, откуда ты знаешь, как его зовут? Он нигде это не упоминал.

Не то чтобы Билли искал.

— Провела небольшое расследование в интернете, — говорит Макс и машет рукой, словно это сущая ерунда. Как будто это не она заставила одного из своих друзей-ботаников раздобыть адрес этого парня. — В любом случае, вы идеально друг другу подходите, вам просто необходимо поговорить. Так что давай сюда свой телефон.

Разумеется, Билли не дал ей мобильник. Ему это нафиг не сдалось. Он не настолько запал, чтобы строчить кому-то сообщения в инсте. Это просто дно. Он не настолько отчаялся. Он клевый парень, который делает клевые фотки своего потного пресса. И дрочит, представляя, как камня на камне не оставит от жизни какого-то хипстера из инстаграма. 

Пару часов спустя Билли совершенно случайно оставляет телефон без присмотра. Он более чем уверен, что, когда Макс уйдет, и он снова возьмет телефон в руки, его уже будет ждать новое сообщение.

Ни слова, один только номер.

Сообщение Билли перед этим?

 _так позволь мне_

Это полный идиотизм, и он убьет Макс, но... Но номер уже у него. Так что, пожалуй, Билли не станет выбрасывать подарок Макс — пару носков — в мусорку.

Во всяком случае не сейчас.


End file.
